


The Christmas Party

by orphan_account



Series: Davey and Romeo's adventures in living together [20]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Party, Drunken Shenanigans, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Romeo gets drunk, Davey tries to ignore him but can't and Race complains about Spot.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Finch (Newsies), Buttons/Henry (Newsies), Crutchie/Jack Kelly, David Jacobs/Romeo (Newsies), Kid Blink/Mush Meyers, Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Davey and Romeo's adventures in living together [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744180
Kudos: 11





	The Christmas Party

"Where exactly is Romeo?" Davey asked as he stood next to Finch.

"Race is seeing how many glasses of whiskey Romeo can down before he passes out." Finch looked towards Blink and Mush, who were swaying along with the music. "Now I am going to go and find Albert wherever he is now. Hopefully, Elmer hasn't gotten him drunk again." 

Davey laughed quietly as he remembered the time when Elmer got Albert drunk from scotch. He looked away from the dance floor and saw that Romeo was staring at him with a loving expression. Race was standing behind him and was biting down on his hand so he didn't laugh.

Romeo walked over drunkenly with a glass of whiskey that he was drinking quickly. He moved next to Davey and leaned against his shoulder. "Hello, handsome. What's your name?"

"David." Davey replied trying to keep a smile of his face,"What's your name?"

"Romeo." He took another sip of the whiskey and after a few seconds downed it completely,"Dave is a pretty name."

"Romeo is a cute name as well." Davey took the glass from Romeo who groaned when it was removed from his hand. "That is enough drinking for one night unless you want to pass out."

"Are you single?" Race started to laugh after Romeo had blurted that out.

Davey tried to not laugh as he turned his head away a bit. "No I'm not single. I'm taken."

"You're not?" Romeo whispered as his expression turned to heart-broken. "You broke my heart. I hate you." He turned around and walked over to one of the tables in the corner that no one was sat at while Davey burst into laughter.

Race wiped tears from his eyes as he finished laughing. "That was hilarious! Jack is going to end up talking to him in around five minutes."

"How have you and Spot been then?"

"I still can't tell him that I am in love with him."

Davey patted him on the shoulder as he drank some of his beer. "It will be fine. You just need to build up some courage."

"It is just so annoying when Spot talks about going on dates with other men."

"And does he have one now?" Race nodded and pointed to where Spot was standing with a black haired man talking to Sarah and Katherine.

"Ah. I see the problem." Davey turned to the bar as he thought of a new plan to get Race and Spot together.

\----------

Romeo was staring straight at Davey when Jack and Crutchie sat down next to him. "What's wrong Romes?"

Jack and Crutchie shared a worried look when they saw that Romeo was wiping tears from his eyes. "He's not single." He whimpered sadly.

"Who? Davey?"

"Yes! What am I meant to do now that the love of my life is dating another man or woman?" Crutchie buried his head in Jack's shoulder as he tried to not laugh.

Jack sighed and put his beer down on the table. "I'm so sorry to hear that Romeo." He took a deep breath to stop himself from laughing.

"Fuck off! You don't know how I feel. I just saw him standing there alone, I think I might be in love. But he is dating someone else!"

"Come on, just go to sleep. I'll ask if Finch can drive you home."

Crutchie stayed sitting as Jack went to find Finch, he listened to Romeo whispering as he fell asleep. "I love you... let me kiss you....please?"

When Jack and Finch came back Crutchie was trying to stifle his laughter as he listened to the sleeping boy. Davey rushed over to them and just stared at Romeo in shock. "I think I will go with you two."

"Fine. Let's go, I need to get back before Albert accepts a marriage proposal from Henry again." Finch led the other two to his car and climbed in.

\----------

Romeo groaned as he opened his eyes, he had one the worst hangovers ever. He tried to bury his head in the other pillow in his bed but his head ended up in another person's chest.

Davey opened his eyes when he felt something land on his chest. "Feeling better now?"

"Definitely not. I think I have one of the worst headaches ever."

"Well at least you know who I am today."

"What do you mean?" Romeo raised his head from Davey's chest with a confused expression.

"You got absolutely drunk last night and you may have gotten extremely personal."

"Okay, I don't see the problem. We are dating after all."

Davey smirked smugly as he turned to look at his boyfriend. "I believe you asked me if I was single."

"No!" Romeo exclaimed aghast, Davey nodded. "One question though. Did we fuck?"

"No. You do remember that we started to sleep together last week, don't you?"

"Oh I do remember. I love you."

"I love you too." Davey leaned forward and kissed Romeo before they settled back in the bed so they could fall asleep again.


End file.
